


talk less

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (it's not explicitly stated but it's Canon), Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander doesn't know when to stop talking. Aaron knows how to make him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk less

**Author's Note:**

> probably the millionth fic with this title and description BUT IDC
> 
> i wrote this in the backseat of my friend's car on the way back from the grocery store and then cut it down to 100 words once i got home lmfao

"Jesus Christ, Alexander, do you get off to the sound of your own voice?"

Alexander pointedly ignores him, continues talking about some work thing, and Aaron gives up, takes matters into his own hands.

"Alex. Alexander. For the love of God. Shut _up._ " Aaron straddles his lap, sinks down on his dick. Not even then does Alexander shut up, but his words turn into a choked moan and he grabs at Aaron's hips.

"Were you--oh, _Aaron_ , do that again--were you even listening?"

"No! You need to know when to stop--"

"Hey! It's important stuff--oh, _fuck_ \--"

"Stop. Talking."


End file.
